


Merry Christmas Everyone

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M, christmas day, love everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Day 25 of 25 for the 25 days of Draco and Harry!Draco gets a family Christmas





	Merry Christmas Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this month of writing, some were better than others, but I liked each and every one of them.
> 
> thanks anyone who came on the journey with me.

Todays Prompt: Christmas Dinner 

 

Draco had been dreading this day for weeks.

It was Christmas morning, Harry was already padding around somewhere in the Manor he was sure. Though he hadn’t been gone long, his side of the bed was still warm.

Draco had been staring at the ceiling, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to control his spiralling thoughts. He jolted up as the door opened and Harry came in. He was wearing Draco’s silk pyjama bottoms and carrying a tray. A smile quirked Draco’s lips.

“It should be illegal for you to wear those,” he said and Harry’s head snapped up, his face blushing from forehead to neck.

“I couldn’t find mine,” he mumbled as he put the tray down and Draco took in the well muscled abs, the defined hips and much lower as Draco was slightly bigger than Harry, and the trousers sat low, very low.

Draco looked at the tray, a bowl of cereal sat next to a plate of eggs, toast, bacon and mushrooms. Draco took the plate and Harry picked up the brightly coloured cereal and began to eat, sitting cross legged on the large bed.

“Your mum said I should learn to use the house elves.”

Draco snorted, nearly choking on his eggs and downed half of his cup of tea. He laughed then and ruffled Harry’s hair. “She’s right, you’re sinful, you need to stay where no one can get hurt by the beauty.”

Harry looked away and blushed again, one day he would learn to take the compliments better. He shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth and Draco brushed his fingers over Harry’s neck and into his hair at his nape before leaning over for a kiss.

The cereal was sugary, and he knew the house elves secretly kept it hidden so his mother couldn’t throw it out. She was forever trying to get him to eat properly but Harry had missed out on simple things like cereal and so he let him have it when he wanted.

“We should get dressed soon,” Harry breathed as the kiss ended and Draco carried on eating his breakfast. The anxiety coming back.

“What if it goes badly?”

Harry cocked his head and Draco was reminded again how absolutely adorable his boyfriend of nearly a year was. “They love you because they love me, and Draco we have been going out since last new year’s. They are used to the idea now. And Molly and your mum are getting along like a house on fire.”

“But what if they don’t like the gifts we got them?”

Harry shrugged, “Then they don’t, but that isn’t anything to worry about Draco.”  
Harry ate another spoonful of cereal as there was a knock at the door before it opened. Draco shifted the covers to cover himself over from prying eyes, though he was still sat up so his chest was on display.

“Molly expected us at 9am sharp,” Narcissa said, and to anyone else it would just sound like a statement but Harry and Draco knew better, and knew the disapproval that laced the words.

“She always says that, and there will only be her up and about for another hour, and even then she will kick you out of the kitchen,” Harry said with a mouthful of cereal. Narcissa banished the cereal with a swish of her wand and Harry clicked his fingers to bring it back again. “Apologies,” he said as he ate another spoonful.

Narcissa smiled before walking into the closet. Draco rolled his eyes as he finished his breakfast and drunk his tea. He offered some to Harry, even though he knew he wouldn’t take it. He didn’t drink tea when he had cereal. Something about already having milk.

“She’s going to pick us something hideous,” he joked as he grabbed his robe and wrapped it around himself.

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll likely have a Weasley jumper when you get there.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “One of those monstrous things you used to wear at school with the big H on it?”

Harry let a grin spread across his face before he actually laughed. “Yes, exactly that. Go shower.”

After they were showered, Narcissa knowing somehow came back out of the closet and brandished two outfits. Harry’s wasn’t bad, dark trousers and a forest kind of green button down shirt. Draco had a silver shirt and grey trousers.

“I will get ready and meet you in the foyer in twenty minutes. Not a moment later.”

\--

Twenty five minutes later they stumbled into the foyer. Narcissa swept one look over them and nodded.

“You can be forgiven.”

Draco smiled. “Thank you, I tried.”

Harry sighed and pushed a hand through his hair as Draco shouted a No, and Narcissa smiled. Draco pouted. “That took forever.”

Harry smiled at him and he melted. “Sorry Dray, but I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t have my birdsnest would I?”

The two Malfoys looked at him with a spark in their eyes, but Harry wasn’t worried, that was their happy spark.

\--

As Harry had predicted, Molly was bustling about the house and Arthur was nursing a cup of tea in his pyjamas at the large table. He jumped up when they came in and blushed. Molly looked at them for a moment before she leapt into action.

“Harry! You’re all early!”

Narcissa looked at the clock on the wall, it showed ten to ten and she looked at Draco who shrugged. Harry was laughing.

“I tried to tell them, but apparently Malfoy’s are punctual as possible with the time you tell them. I even had to let Draco try to tame my hair for twenty minutes so we wouldn’t be here at nine.”

Molly affectionally ruffled his head. “Well, I’m not too busy yet, so do you need breakfast? Oh Arthur stop being silly. They don’t care you aren’t dressed yet, it’s Christmas.”

Narcissa stepped forward and held out a bottle. Mrs Weasley took it with reverence before she pulled the woman in for a hug.

“Harry, you know where everything is, settle them in for the presents and I will start breakfast to rouse the rabble.”

“Did they all stay over?” he asked and Draco watched as he flicked his wand towards the kitchen and a tea service, with cafetiere of coffee as well flew out and through to the living room. There was enough for about twenty people, and Draco gulped.

“Of course. Do you want to wake them all?”

They shared a grin, and Draco moved his mother towards him a little bit. He knew that grin and it only spelled trouble.

“Water? Or something else?”

Mrs Weasley chuckled. “Water or wind, whichever you like.”

Harry turned to the stairs then and put up both his hands. With one hand he blew across it and a wind went rushing up the stairs, the other hand he looked at for a moment, thinking, and then licked it.

There were screams and shouts filling the air then and a few moments later the room and kitchen were filled with wet male Weasleys and a windswept Ginny and Hermione.

The twins clapped Harry on the back before shaking their hair out on him with laughter and he pushed them onwards to the living room. The two elder brothers both gave Harry wet hugs and he dried them off as they touched him. They ruffled his hair and went for the coffee. Ginny punched him, then grinned. “Thanks for not soaking us.”

Hermione was taming her hair back down and she smiled ruefully. “Too much power still. Subtlety is not for you.”

Ron threw a wet towel into his face, which Harry launched at Draco and then motioned them to follow. Percy followed too, already dried off and primly took himself a cup of tea before sitting in one of the two armchairs. Harry let Narcissa have the other one while Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins took the sofa, Harry plonked himself in front of the tree, and watched as Charlie and Bill leant on the fireplace.

“Ok Harry, off you go.”

Harry’s grin widened even further. “This is my favourite part,” he told Draco and then started to dish out presents.

A few minutes later, each and every one of them was in a brightly coloured jumper with their letter knitted into them. Draco’s was Slytherin green with a silver H and Narcissa’s was a light almost white blue with embroidered snowflakes. She pulled it on with a smile and they lined up for the picture.

They took it three times, just to make sure the twins behaved.

\--

Draco pulled Harry aside as the Weasleys went to get dressed and ready and kissed him.

“Still nervous?” he asked “Dinner will be soon.”

Draco nodded. “I’m ok, no one has said anything bad yet, and this jumper isn’t terrible.”

“Your way of saying you actually like it?”

It was Draco’s turn to blush then and he nodded slightly. Harry just shrugged and pulled him into the kitchen where he was put to work mashing, chopping and generally running about the place with Molly and Harry. Harry seemed to love it, so Draco tried to relax and enjoy it too.

It was surprisingly easy.

\--

Dinner was another world.

Draco watched Ron and the twins pile their plates high with food, Bill, Charlie and Arthur had fair plates of food and Molly and the girls what he would call normal portions, like his mother and himself. Harry had half that amount.

The twins kept trying to slip him some more. It worked for the most part. And Draco knew he had trouble with huge dinners, and wanted to save some room for dessert so he mouthed the word at the twins and they stopped sneaking more food to Harry.

It was noisy, and full of laughter and really Draco loved it, he knew his mother did as well. She was talking to Molly and Arthur. Harry was in a discussion with the twins and Bill and he was accosted by Hermione, who actually managed to have a in depth conversation with him about the new Potions Monthly and an experimental potion Snape had been working on before he had been bitten by Nagini and finally finished.

The time moved quickly, dinner turned to deserts, and there were deserts. It was like Hogwarts. There was Pavlova, cheesecake, trifle, crumbles, cakes, crackers, cheese in piles, and a huge yule log. There was Christmas pudding and a huge number of things that Draco couldn’t name. But he did spot treacle tart and manged to bring a piece for Harry.

\--

Later it was quieter, games had been played, more food had been eaten and drinks consumed. Harry was in his lap, head on his shoulder and sleeping softly. He knew he hadn’t been sleeping well lately, so he let him.

“I’m glad you came Draco. It made him so happy.”

He turned to look at Hermione, Ron was with her and nodded agreement. He smiled. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Molly huffed then. “You’re family now young man. I’ll expect you for dinner every other week, when you aren’t at your mothers.”

Fred, or George, he could never tell them apart like Harry could, giggled.

“Definitely one of us, chained to the weekly dinner!” he fell over backwards onto his twin and the two wrestled around the floor until they hit Bill, who pulled them apart and looked to Draco with a smile. He was beautiful really and Draco had seen him talking to Harry earlier and wished he knew what had been said. Harry had been as red as a tomato afterwards.

“We will be seeing a lot of you it seems. I just have to let you know, we all love Harry, so don’t hurt him.”

“Yeah, he’s had enough of that.”

Draco nodded. “I agree. And I will do my very best.”

Narcissa smiled at her son then. “I’ll expect you to be at the Manor for dinners too, Harry as well.”

Molly shared a smile with her. Draco just nodded, threading his hands through Harry’s hair as he slept. His hand was clutching Draco’s new jumper and his breath warming his neck.

“Thank you for a brilliant Christmas, all of you.”

Narcissa agreed with him and the Weasleys all looked at him with smiles. They raised their glasses and toasted to their new couple as the night turned into morning, and the black haired, adopted little brother slept on.


End file.
